dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Agents
Earth Agents is a British Doctor Who fan film series and franchise created by Nick Payne, inspired by the British Doctor Who fan film series [http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Agent Time Agent]. The series is part of the Doctor Who: The Ultimate Universe, which was created by Payne. The series has been released on the Nicholas Payne YouTube channel. The series is Written, Produced and Directed by Nick Payne, who also stars. Matt Moir, Niamh Payne, Oli Everett and Ollie Pajak serve as Executive Producers. Everett is also set to write for the series from Series 4 onwards, and Moir will also be joining the writing team after Sceries 4 after exprtessing intreast to do so. There is also an audio spin-off series named "Earth Agents: The Audio Adventures" which began in June 2019 with the prequel special "Origins- Agent Nick". The audios are released on the Nicholas Payne Audio YouTube channel. Fan Film Series & Movies Movie (2015) * Earth Agents: The Lone Agent Production for the film began in October 2013 with post-production beginning in December 2013. Production ended in May 2015 and post-production in June 2015. It was released on YouTube on 21st September 2015, then re-uploaded (with some edits at the start and at the end) on the 18th October 2015. The film was not scripted, with the story being completely in Payne's head, and/or improvised in production and post-production. Series 1 (2016) Main Article:'' Earth Agents Series 1'' # Miracle Hour # Miracle War # Miracle Moment The script for Episode 1 was written in February 2016, then re-written in June 2016. The second and third episodes's scripts were also written in June 2016. Filming of the series began on Wednesday 6th July and ended Tuesday 12th July 2016. Post-production started and ended around a similar time. The series was uploaded between the 16th-18th July 2016, with the Omnibus Edition following on July 19th. Unlike the film, the series is scripted, with improvisation added during production. This would go on to be the standadrd for all future episodes and most future projects by or with Payne. Special (2017) * Earth Agents: Exchange Payne announced in January 2017 that Episode 1 of Series 2 would be his College Level 3 Year 1 Final Project. Later in March 2017, he decided to make it a special but Series 2 would still have three episodes and another would take Exchange's place as the series opener. The special became a prolouge to Series 2 and was released on to YouTube on 10th June 2017. Series 2 (2017) Main Article: [http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Agents_Series_2?venotify=created Earth Agents Series 2] # Triggerpoint # The Wrath of The Daleks # The Evil Entity Payne has confirmed a second series will follow in 2017. It will once again be three episodes long and will feature separate stories but linked to each over, as well as being linked to Series 1 via a special. On 19th January 2017, Payne announced the planned titles for the series. He expects them to be made and released in May-June/July 2017, with the first episode serving as his College Medial Level 3 Year 1 Final Major Project, and the other two following afterwards. As well as Episode 1 being the FMP, Payne is also doing stuff for Whoniversals that will require more time than usual, so EA Series 2 was expected to be made before or after the Whoniversals Summer 2017 videos were made. On 15th March 2017, Payne announced his decision to make Exchange a one off episode that linked Series 1 & 2. An episode entitled "Triggerpoint" took it's place as the Series 2 opener. "The Wrath Of The Daleks" and "The Evil Entity" remain episodes 2 & 3 of the series. Exchange was released in June 2017, and Series 2 is expected to be released in Summer 2017. The script for Episode 3 was complete on Thursday 6th July 2017. Filming took place during July-August 2017, with the exception of Matthew Moir's scenes, which were filmed in September and November 2017. Billy Howe also filmed his scenes in September 2017, after he was cast as Newsreader 1 following Jericho Buckel having to drop out of the role. The series was edited between July-October 2017 (for Episode 1), October 2017 (for Episode 2) and October-November 2017 (for Episode 3 & The Omnibus Editon). The series was released between 8th-10th November 2017, with the omnibus edition coming out on November 12th (originally released on November 11th, but then re-edited due to technical difficulties and re-uploaded the day after). Series 3 (2018) Main Article: [http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Agents_Series_3 Earth Agents Series 3] # Beyond The Void # The Cybermen # Confrontation The third series was released between the 23rd and 25th of December 2018, with the Omnibus Editon on the 26th of December. On Saturday 25th November 2017, Payne announced he would be revealing plans for Earth Agents Series 3 On Thursday 30th November (which he did). These are the plans he released on Twitter and Facebook on this date, along with synopsis. The Synopsis were altered in May 2018. The series went into production in late June 2018 and finished at the end of August 2018, with additional filming taking place in September, November and December 2018. The series was completed in December 2018. Earth Agents Series 3 will also focus on events surrounding the void, with the Omnibus Edition and Series being called "The Void Trilogy". Specials (2019) * Earth Agents: Agents On New Year * Earth Agents: Camouflage Of The Crocodile "Agents On New Year" is the 2019 New Year special and was made as a last-minuate additional episode to air on New Year's Day 2019 and follow the third series, which was released during the 2018 Christmas period. The episode would also tie in to Time Agent, a fan-film series that inspired Earth Agents. The episode sees a Time Agent from the future attempting to keep Judgment Day from "Time Agent" as it is but arrives too late and Agent Nick needs to get rid of him before he causes further problems. The special surves as an epilouge to Series 3. "Camoufage Of The Crocodlie" was the 2019 Autumn special and was originally the pre-titles scene for Series 4 Episode 1 written by Payne to include his friend Kudakwashe Timba as a guest star, as the mysterious Agent Croc. The opening proved to be too long as a pre-titles and instead became it's own episode surving as a prolouge to Series 4 and was released on 1st October 2019. Timba also also filmed a scene for Series 4, Episode 3 as Agent Croc. Series 4 (2020) Payne hopes to do at least 5 or 6 Series's with a few specials thrown in. Series 4 was originally planned for 2019 however due to a broken camera and delayed scripts the series is now expected for 2020. Oli Everett is to write the series with additional scenes and script touch-ups by Payne. One such scene for Episode 1 later became the 2019 Autumn special "Camouflage Of The Crocodile". Confirmed cast include Nick Payne as Agent Nick, Oli Everett as Admiral Zenikov and Matthew Moir as General Presance, with Kudakwashe Timba guest starring as Agent Croc. Ollie Pajak is also likely to return as Agent One. A scene featuring Payne as Agent Nick and Timba as Agent Croc from Episode 3 has already been filmed along with the former Epsidoe 1 pre-titles which became "Camouflage Of The Crocodile". Everett ahs provided titles known only to him and Payne. The titles will be released closer towards the release of the episodes. Fan Audio Series & Ultimate Universe Audio Apperances Guest Apperances Agent Nick also appears in the Doctor Who: The Ultimate Universe audios "The Good, The Bad And The Earth Agent" (2015, re-edited and re-released in 2018) (surving as a sub-sequel to "Earth Agents: The Lone Agent") and "The Rouge Zygon" (2016, re-edited and re-released in 2018). Special (2019) * Origins- Agent Nick In June 2019 Earth Agents recived it's own spin-off audio 'Earth Agents: Origins- Agent Nick", which surves as a prequel to the series. Further audios are hope to be made (many of which will be set before "The Lone Agent" and others will be set in-between serieses and stories). The audios are a spin-off audio series to the Doctor Who fan audios as part of Payne's Doctor Who Ultimate Universe. Wave 1 (TBA) Following "Origins- Agent Nick" is hoped to be the first sereis of Earth Agents audios. The first series is hoped to have 3 or 4 episodes. Guest Apperances Agent Nick has guest appeared in The Whoniversals video "Porkie Of The Planet" and Blair Harrison's "Earth Time Agents" (see Parodies) Planned Fan Film Spin-off Nick Payne has also granted Matthew Moir permission to create an Earth Agents prequel/spin-off series, which Moir decided to set in the 1960s. It was planned to be released in Late 2016. The series is to be called "Earth Agents Retro", and is expected to run for at least four seasons, with five episodes confirmed for the first series. Moir will serve as Writer, Producer and Director, and Payne as Executive Producer. The series was originally called "Spybound", but was later changed by Moir. The series has yet to be made. Parodies In July 2016, Blair Harrison made a parody of Earth Agents Series 1, titled "Earth Time Agents", with the main character called Agent Nicky. The episode also featured The Ultimate Doctor's scenes from "Miracle Hour" and the song "A Man For All Seasons", which was used at the end of "The Lone Agent" (partially also in a comedic scene). Nick Payne was jokingly credited as 'Nick Jr.' in the episode for his appearance as The Doctor. A sequel is planned but has not been made as of May 2018. Blair Harrison appears in Earth Agents Series 2 as Newsreader 3, later credited as Barry Knocks in re-aperances.